


Your Orders, My Command

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Sam Winchester, Sex Pollen, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Everyone knew Dean Winchester can’t stand witches and a friendly parting gift turned Sam's angels upside down.





	Your Orders, My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> while writing another chapter for Heaven's Gate a new idea for a sabrifer story hit me like a damn brick and I had to write it. I have several of this sabrifer stories in my storybook but I will write them not as a main project for now. I will use this more for taking a break from my main project, Heaven's Gate at the moment.
> 
> Well...have it all baby :) and once again all my gratitude goes to Crow NoYami for doing the editing - love you girl.
> 
> Silva

“Dude… I really hate witches…”

Sam made a rumbling sound. For the last two hours he had to listen to Dean complaining about witches, again. Everyone knew Dean Winchester can’t stand witchcraft. Dean was walking down the stairs of the bunker in front of Sam, tie already in hand. They hadn’t had time to change out of their monkey suits. They just finished hunting a nasty kind of witch, grabbed their stuff and made a run for it. His new suit was better than his last one, more comfortable and form-fitting, thanks to Lucifer and Gabriel, but he wanted out of it.

Out of the suit; shower, sweatpants and t-shirt, food, bed. In that order.

Dean was still bitching about witches being a nasty piece of supernatural shit, but Sam wasn’t listening anymore. He shoved a few wild strands of hair out of his face and started to sneeze when more golden dust rained from his hair into his face.

“And I still can’t understand why we left the other witch in charge… a witch is a witch. You should have let me nuke her Sammy.” Sighing heavily, Sam repeated himself for the sixth time since they hit the road. “Because she’s a Wiccan Dean, she helped us to kill the black witch and she passed your ‘itchy-bitchy-evil-witchy’ test. She’ll give us a call should another coven hit her city. It makes our job easier and her life saver.” Dean only growled and stared, annoyed at his hand after it became dusted in gold when he dragged it through his hair. “But I still don’t get why she had to sprinkle us with this flower-power stuff like seasoning on a Thanksgiving turkey.” Sam tried to wipe some of the golden dust off his jacket… and decided to ask Lucifer or Gabriel if they could get it off.

Sam and Dean walked into the direction of the library because all three of their angels would be there. It was their place to gather when the humans left the building.

The moment the brothers stepped into the room, the three angels looked up. Groaning, Sam let his neck pop loudly and loosened the tie around his neck to open the top button of his shirt. “Hey guys, how have you been the last three days?” Dean was about to go father into the room, when something set off a warning bell in Sam’s head. He grabbed his brother by the shoulder to stop him. “Dude, let me go.” But Sam still had an iron grip around his brothers’ shoulder when he looked at the two archangels and one seraph in the room. Something was wrong, very very wrong.

All three angels stared at the hunters with glowing eyes. Lucifer’s a bright red, Gabriel’s in silver-gold while Castiel’s burned with a white-blue light. They stared at the hunters like they had never seen them before. Carefully, Sam let his powers roll through the room. He could feel the grace of all three angels. The cold of Lucifer, the mischief of Gabriel, and the calm of Castiel, but something was clearly  _off_. When Sam let his powers roll against Lucifer and Gabriel, the two archangels were still staring at him, but their combined grace submitted instantly.

“Guys… what’s going on with you?” Sam pulled Dean when he made a step back and all three angels got up from their places to close the distance between them. “You smell good, Sam.” Lucifer took another step in Sam’s direction, his burning eyes never leaving his face. “Really good, Sam. You smell really good…” Gabriel followed his brother while Castiel remained silent, but even he was closing the distance between. “Sam? What’s wrong with them?” Dean sounded part serious part concerned. “I don’t know Dean, but I think… Lucifer, Gabriel, stop!” Both archangels stopped immediately in their tracks.

“Dean, step aside for a moment. Slowly.” Sam released his brother from his tight grip and put some more distance between them. His gaze still fixated on the archangels while Dean watched Castiel like a hawk. The archangels followed Sam with glowing eyes while Castiel followed Dean and tried to get closer to the hunter. Meanwhile the archangels held their positions.

“Castiel, stop.” Sam didn’t use his powers like he did with the archangels, but Castiel stopped dead in his tracks and even dropped to his knees, eyes still fixated on Dean. “Dude… that was uncalled for Yoda-ing him down…” Frowning, Sam looked at his brother without letting the archangels out of his view. “Dean, I didn’t use my powers on Cas, and I didn’t use it on Lucifer and Gabriel. I’m getting stronger, yes, but I can’t command archangels against their will.” Sam shed his suit jacket and held it close to the archangels. Both leaned closer to it and took a deep breath with blissed out faces which Dean saw as well. “Sam, what did your Wiccan friend say about the girly glitter?” Before Sam could answer Dean threw his tie at the closest angel, Gabriel, and the moment Gabriel took the hit, the others moved.

Castiel jumped Gabriel without hesitation and the power of his jump kicked Gabriel off his feet. Lucifer grabbed Castiel by the neck and threw the seraph against the closest wall while Gabriel hissed like a cat and kicked the tie away from him. Castiel tried to push Lucifer out of the way to grab the tie, but Lucifer growled low in his chest and the red glow of his eyes intensified. It was obvious that Castiel hit Lucifer square in the jaw with everything he had, but Lucifer didn’t move even an inch. Sam had his eyes on Lucifer and Castiel, so he didn’t see Gabriel climbing back to his feet in a fluent movement and tackled Castiel against the wall. Gabriel’s vessel was shorter than Castiel’s, but the seraph bent his head back immediately and offered his throat when the archangel growled.   
  
“Enough!” This time Sam amplified the command with his powers. Gabriel let go of Castiel and backed off, eyes on the floor while Lucifer put himself between his brothers. “You want this, isn’t it? Answer me Lucifer!” The devil tensed and for a moment it looked like he was fighting against the command, before he looked at Sam with burning eyes. “It’s the smell Sam. It’s hard… hard to explain. It’s…” Sam saw it. The very moment Lucifer was lost in the foreign sensation and so Sam moved across the room before he could finish his thought and stood in front of Lucifer. The only thing Dean was able to see, was his brothers’ broad back. He missed the possessive way in which Sam grabbed Lucifer by his shirt, but Dean could see how Sam stopped Gabriel’s movement with a hard grip around his neck. The smaller of the archangels froze on the spot, Lucifer was blocked from Dean’s view almost completely, and Castiel looked at Dean from between his eyelashes.   
  
“Lucifer, the Morning, second of the Archangels, Angel of Music, Lightbringer. I invoke the power of your name and the very grace you gave to me as a gift after we fell together into the cage. You will tell me… what is happening to you, Gabriel and Castiel?” Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped so fast frost started to crawl over the walls and floor, Lucifer’s voice was like a storm responding. “The powder… it’s made of a fallen star and a flower that once was common on Earth a millennium ago, but is now exceptionally rare. To a human it won’t do anything, but to celestial beings of any kind it’s…” Lucifer broke up with his sentence.

“Don’t make me ask again Lucifer…” demanded Sam. This time, even Dean took a step back from his brother, while Gabriel slumped down in Sam’s grip, breathing hard. Castiel pushed himself off the wall and stumbled into Dean, who gripped the angel tight and pushed him behind his back. “Catnip… it’s like catnip to us.” Lucifer’s voice was low and raspy, before he gripped Sam tight by the neck and pulled him into a kiss that should be illegal in Dean’s mind.   
  
“Come on Cas, time for us to go…” Dean dragged Castiel out of the room as fast as he could with an angel almost wrapped around him, but he didn’t miss the growling sound coming from Gabriel.  
  
Sam was aware when Dean left the room, good. He was in no mood for an audience. Lucifer was doing a slow and dirty show of kissing and grinding against him. Before either Sam or Lucifer could deepen the kiss, Gabriel snarled and bucked against Sam’s hold on his neck. Only because Sam’s attention was elsewhere, Gabriel was able to throw Sam’s grip off and was free in a moment. Gabriel didn’t go after Sam. The youngest archangel did something Sam couldn’t see, only feel, but suddenly Lucifer was thrown to the ground with Gabriel pressing one knee against Lucifer’s sternum, one hand pressing Lucifer’s shoulder to ground while the other was raised into the air, crackling with power and grace. Lucifer moved his body with remarkable power and strength and threw Gabriel off balance, rolling them until Lucifer could press his brothers’ face into the cold floor.  
  
In a dark part of his mind, Sam... loved their fight. To see two of the most powerful beings in the universe fight over him was… thrilling, exciting, but they needed to stop now. “Lucifer, hold Gabriel down. Gabriel, look at me.” Both archangels did as they were told without protest nor had Sam to wait. Gabriel looked up at him with eyes still burning with grace as Lucifer held him down. Still… Sam saw how Lucifer pressed the hard evidence of his arousal against his brothers’ backside.  
  
“Why are you fighting Lucifer, Gabriel?” Sam held the burning eyes of the archangel. This was important, not for now, but for the future. Gabriel hadn’t been with Lucifer and Sam for long and there was still imbalance in their dynamics. “He won’t share…” Gabriel pressed the words through clenched teeth. “What won’t Lucifer share?” Gabriel tried to buck against Lucifer, who snarled low and dangerously, tightening his hold around Gabriel. “You… he won’t share you with me. Wants you all for himself…”   
  
These words stunned Sam for a moment. True, Lucifer was different with Sam than he was with Gabriel, but to Sam it always felt like there was something between them. No one was left behind. But Gabriel thought differently. He felt left behind. So, either Sam had to punish Lucifer because he wanted the one human made for him alone, or Gabriel would feel chastised because it would look like Sam preferred Lucifer over Gabriel… It was the next exchange of snarls between his archangels that offered Sam a solution.  
  
“Lucifer, let Gabriel go. Both of you, get up and follow me.” Without looking back, Sam grabbed his suit jacket off the floor and walked in the direction of his bed room. Indeed, the archangels followed his orders, the growling and snarling behind his back caused a pleasant shiver to run down Sam’s spine. When Sam reached his room,  _their_  room, he opened the door and held it open. The archangels walked into their room, Sam followed and closed the door with a silent and final  _snick_.  
  
For a moment, Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to do this right or everything would fall apart, and he couldn’t risk that. Without turning around, Sam spoke to Lucifer and Gabriel. “You two want to fight because if this stuff the Wiccan sprinkled on me. Okay, I get that, and I would be lying if I said I’m not turned on by it. Both of you want me, but you don’t want to share me with each other.” Sam turned around slowly and faced the archangels behind him. Both looked at him with glowing eyes, but the burning ring of power was slim, the black in their eyes consumed the display of power almost completely. Frowning, Sam noticed the three feet of space between them.  
  
“We need to address the problem between us. You are jealous of each other for different reasons and I won’t be the bone between you two, but I think I have a solution.”  Sam walked over to the big, comfortable chair next to his desk and dumped the clothes on the floor. He dropped himself in the chair like he owned the place, one leg thrown over the armrest, hands resting in his lap.  
  
“You want to fight over me? Go ahead. Fight and settle your argument. I’ll stay out of it and watch. You will fight without blades or any of your powers. The one who loses will submit to the other and I will give the orders to the winner. This will be a punishment to both of you because no one will have me, yet everything done by the winner will be on my order.” Lucifer and Gabriel looked at him like he told them the sky turns green every Tuesday. “This is your last chance to walk out of this. I won’t think any differently of either of you, but we need to find a solution for all of us because I can’t choose between you. I want both of you and I want to keep both of you. So, leave or have it. The first one who ends up on the floor loses. Your choice.”  
  
Sam never received an actual answer, but he could hear Gabriel’s fist connecting with Lucifer’s jaw loud and clear. The Devil staggered back half a step before he caught himself, but Gabriel was already  _there_. The smaller archangel was  _fast_ , faster than Lucifer and he used that to his maximum advantage. A fast kick to the hollow of Lucifer’s knee and Lucifer’s leg couldn’t keep him upright. Gabriel used his momentum to punch Lucifer in the back and Lucifer howled like a feral animal while Sam winced in sympathy. Gabriel punched Lucifer were the joints of his lowest set of wings were hidden inside his vessel. When Gabriel was about to deliver the next swing, Lucifer bent forward, Gabriel missed and lost his balance. Lucifer snapped his body upright and gripped Gabriel by the arm and neck to use Gabriel’s own movement against him. With his grip, Lucifer forced Gabriel to carry on with his movement and Lucifer used the momentum to throw Gabriel face first against the wooden bookshelf. Sam groaned internally but remained silent, following the fight. The shelf could be fixed later.  
  
Lucifer was back on his feet and when Gabriel turned around it was Lucifer’s turn to punch his younger brother in the face. The hit to the jaw caused Gabriel’s head to snap the left but Lucifer was incredibly fast with the uppercut he delivered, and Gabriel went backwards into the bookshelf again. Sam was looking unimpressed at the fighting archangels. This was as much to his benefit as for theirs.  
  
Without getting up, Gabriel swiped Lucifer off his feet, and for a moment Sam thought the fight was over as Lucifer had to land on his back after a kick like that. However, Lucifer caught himself in the last moment with one hand and was back on his feet only a second later. Now, they were back to the beginning. They were face to face now, eyes glowing and walking in a small circle. The room was not big enough for a fight like this, but Sam didn’t care. He  _wanted_  to see them fight in closed quarters and it was as thrilling as earlier to see them fight over him.  
  
Their next movements were too fast to follow them with human eyes. Sam could only see shadows of their movements, blurry lines from both of them followed by sudden thud and then… silence.  
  
Lucifer had Gabriel in a dead lock pressed to the floor. He blocked his brothers’ legs with his own, wrists secured with one hand and his forearm pressed against Gabriel’s neck. There was no way for Gabriel to free himself without using his powers and the rules had been clear from the beginning. Gabriel lost.

 

When Lucifer looked up, Sam expected to see a face of triumph or glee because he won, but Lucifer looked at Sam with barely contained eagerness. He wanted to do everything Sam would tell him to do, right then Lucifer and Sam were indeed  _one_. They both loved to be obey. “Lucifer, help Gabriel to get up, carefully.” Without a sound, Lucifer let go of Gabriel and helped his brother to come back to his feet. Gabriel was equally silent when he looked at Sam. “Remember Gabriel… everything Lucifer is going to do to you will be because I told him so. You can call this off any time you want. You know that, right?” Gabriel nodded, and a few strands of hair fell into his face.  
  
“Good… good. Lucifer, I want you to kiss Gabriel. Slowly. Like you do with me.” Lucifer carded his hands through Gabriel’s hair and with a careful grip, he pulled his brother against his chest and for a small and fleeting moment, Lucifer looked down at his brother with a devotion and love that Sam could hear a hitched breath force its way into Gabriel’s body. When Lucifer pressed his lips to Gabriel’s, Sam gripped both armrests hard with his hands to hold himself back. Lucifer was slow seducing Gabriel. One hand was still holding Gabriel in the position Lucifer wanted him while the other wandered over Gabriel’s body, teasing the soft skin on the others wrist, following the trail of Gabriel’s back. Now it was Sam’s turn to be jealous of Gabriel.  
  
“Undress him, no snapping his clothes away. Don’t stop kissing him.” Sam’s voice was so low it was almost a growl. Lucifer followed the command immediately. He released Gabriel’s hair and pushed the dark green jacket off his brothers’ shoulders. The button-down Gabriel wore followed next only to reveal the t-shirt under it. “Rip it apart Lucifer.” Lips still pressed to Gabriel’s in a maddening dance, Lucifer gripped the collar of the t-shirt and ripped it apart like a sheet of paper. “His jeans next.”  
  
At the beginning, Sam thought this was more for Gabriel’s benefit, or the two angels in general, but he was wrong. He took no active part in all of this, he was only giving orders to Lucifer, but it felt like it was himself whose lips were pressed against Gabriel, hands dancing over warm skin. Lucifer and Sam were too entwined to be truly separated ever again.  
  
Lucifer went down to his knees and mapped the expand of Gabriel’s chest with kisses, small bites and warm touches. When Lucifer reached the hem of Gabriel’s jeans, he opened them and helped Gabriel to step out of them. The smile Lucifer gave his brother when he saw that Gabriel went commando was pure Lucifer, and yet it was an expression you could see on Sam’s face sometimes.  
  
From his position in his chair, Sam could see how hard Gabriel was. His cock heavy and aroused, pointed straight at Lucifer’s face. “Blow him.” Without hesitation, Lucifer opened his mouth and swallowed Gabriel’s entire length down in one go. The groan that followed could either be Sam’s or Gabriel’s, but it didn’t matter. Sam pressed a warm hand to his own hard cock to adjust himself in his suit pants and tried not to remember the coldness of Lucifer’s mouth around him. Gabriel buried his hands in his brothers’ hair while trying to keep himself still. “Don’t hold back on him Lucifer. I want you to make Gabriel lose his mind tonight.” Lucifer did something that made Gabriel howl and only a strong arm wrapped around Gabriel’s thighs kept him upright.  
  
The way Gabriel moved his shoulders and back, made Sam know he was close. “Pull back Lucifer, and get up.” Lucifer did as he was told, and Gabriel whimpered at the loss. “Help Gabriel on the bed and strip yourself out of your clothes Lucifer. You can mojo them away.” A muscle in Lucifer’s jaw jerked for a moment and Lucifer was as naked, Gabriel was helped by his brother to get comfortable on the bed. When Lucifer deemed Gabriel comfortable, he looked over at Sam, waiting for his next command. Sam couldn’t tell if it was the display in front of him or the way Lucifer obeyed him without condition that turned him on so much.  
  
“I don’t think Gabriel is relaxed enough yet. Go back to kissing him Lucifer and jerk him off until he comes. You are permitted to come as often as you want Gabriel. Give us everything you have Gabriel, don’t hold back. I want to see you fall apart.” Sam wasn’t sure if Gabriel had heard his last words because as soon as the last word of his command had been spoken, Lucifer lowered himself onto Gabriel and started to kiss him with far more force than before. The urge to jerk off to Lucifer’s movements on Gabriel’s cock was maddening, but Sam pushed it down. Not yet. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to spill over Lucifer’s hand and his own belly. His moans swallowed by Lucifer.  
  
“Lick him clean.” Sam’s mind became single minded on the things he wanted Lucifer to do. He wanted to hear Gabriel scream so much Dean would complain later. The noises Lucifer made when he licked Gabriel clean of his release were straight out of porn movie, and Sam had to open his suit pants, or his zipper would leave an imprint on his dick. The next order was given when Lucifer was almost done. “Keep going, get him hard again for us Lucifer. Spread his legs a bit so I can watch you better.” Lucifer pushed himself between Gabriel’s legs and used his shoulders to make more room to lie down and to put Gabriel on display for Sam.  
  
It was Sam’s turn to groan and he gave his own cock a few slow strokes while watching Lucifer licking Gabriel clean. He sucked his brothers’ balls into his mouth and did something with his hands Sam couldn’t see, but caused Gabriel to pull himself up only using the strength of his abs. “Make him lay down again, Lucifer.” The sound of Sam’s voice made it clear he liked whatever Lucifer had done to cause the reaction. Immediately, Lucifer let go of Gabriel and pushed himself up. He used his own body do press Gabriel back into the bed and plastered light kisses all over Gabriel’s chest and throat and when Lucifer pinched one of Gabriel’s nipples, the smaller archangel whimpered again. “It seems Gabriel likes it when you play with his nipples. You should play a bit more with them. Use one of your hands to play with his balls. Do whatever you want with them that keeps him going.”

 

Gabriel’s cries of pleasure were like music to Sam and he knew just how good Lucifer was at playing with his own nipples. Sam gave himself another few strokes without getting himself off, just enough to stay on the edge. Soon, Gabriel started to twist and wriggle under Lucifer and his moans became sounds of frustration. “Looks like he wants us to go faster... Start to open him up Lucifer. Stretch his tight little hole for us, and I expect you to get him off twice with just your fingers in his ass. Mojo up some lube.” They had stashed away some bottles, but Sam didn’t want to get up.  
  
Gabriel started to jerk around under Lucifer and when he buried his nails in his brothers’ back, Sam knew Lucifer wasn’t holding back. “No teasing this time Lucifer. Sit back and suck him off while you open him. I want to watch him come in your mouth.” Lucifer followed the new order and gave Sam a clear view of him working Gabriel open with two fingers as he sucked Gabriel’s hard cock down his throat. The way Lucifer made short jabbing movements with his hands wasn’t unfamiliar to Sam. Lucifer had a way of getting Sam off just with his mouth around his cock and two fingers stabbing against the hunters’ prostate.  
  
This time, Gabriel held himself down on the bed, but he buried his hands against in the unruly mess that was his brothers’ blond hair. He didn’t try to fuck his brothers’ throat, but Sam knew Gabriel was done a second time when his back bowed off the bed and his cry of pleasure echoed in their room.  
  
The view of Lucifer licking his lips clean that forced Sam into action. “Come to me Lucifer. Let’s give Gabriel a moment to cool off.” Yet again, Lucifer followed the command. He pulled his fingers out of Gabriel’s tight hole, got off the bed and walked over to Sam. The Devil’s eyes were almost black, and his cock had taken an angry red colour. “Kiss me, I want to taste Gabriel on your lips.” And holy fuck did Lucifer kiss him. Lucifer opened completely to Sam, let him taste himself and Gabriel and Sam had to hold himself back or his plan would take a sudden turn… like Lucifer turned over and fucked senseless.  
  
It was Gabriel’s whimper of loss that brought Sam back to senses and with an impatient move of his hand ordered he Lucifer back to Gabriel. “I think you still owe Gabriel another orgasm on your fingers Lucifer. Make it a good one.” When Gabriel tried to wiggle away from Lucifer, he found himself pulled against Lucifer’s chest and goosebumps rose all over Gabriel’s body. The picture in front of Sam went straight to his jerk-off material. Lucifer hoovering on his knees over Gabriel, lifting the other archangel up against his chest with only one arm and then Lucifer kissed him. Within one moment and the next, Gabriel went completely lax in Lucifer’s embrace. Sam only groaned at the blatant display of submission Gabriel gave Lucifer.

“Beautiful…” Sam all but whispered and Lucifer took this as his queue to go back to his orders. He let go of their beautiful kiss and looked down at Gabriel with a seductive expression as he placed his brother back on the bed. Only seconds later, Gabriel bucked against Lucifer and snaked his arms around his brothers’ neck, desperation all over his face. Howling in pleasure, Gabriel left red stripes on Lucifer’s back and Sam had to close his hand hard around his erection to stuff off his own orgasm. Eyes blurry with tears searched for Sam’s. “Sam… please... let me…” And Sam bit down hard on his lip because begging Gabriel was something extraordinary. “Please… Sam… I can’t…” Reining himself back in, Sam went back to his relaxed position in his chair. “You can, and you will, Gabriel. Don’t worry little angel. Let Lucifer and I do the work for you.” Seeing the desperation in Gabriel’s face and the red stripes on Lucifer’s back, Sam knew Gabriel was close once again.  
  
“Now, Lucifer.” Instantly Gabriel came over Lucifer’s and his own chest. Chest heaving with too fast and too deep breaths, both angels looked debauched and tempting. Sam picked his suit jacket off the floor and threw it at Lucifer. Immediately the gaze of two angels zeroed in on the jacket and golden dust on it. “Put it on, Lucifer and this is for Gabriel.” Sam pulled the tie from his neck without opening the knot and threw it next to the two angels on the bed. The moment Lucifer wore the jacket, he grabbed the tie and put it around Gabriel’s neck. After he was done, Lucifer looked back at Sam with lust-clouded eyes. “You can fuck him Lucifer.” No hesitation in his movement as Lucifer lifted Gabriel up by his hips and used one hand to guide himself into Gabriel’s tight body.  
  
The Devil’s face was a mask of pure pleasure with a trace of  _finally_  all over it while Gabriel simply looked blissed out. Meanwhile, Sam allowed himself a bit of pleasure as well as he started to move his hand in time with Lucifer’s thrusts. No real rhythm, a hard thrust followed a few slow and teasing ones. At some point, Lucifer changed the angle and almost towered over Gabriel who had tears of pleasure running down his face as he used his arms to pull himself up against his brother. More than once Sam had to stop, or he would have came all over his own hand, but the decision to simply do it started to look better and better the longer Lucifer fucked into Gabriel’s body. It was when Sam saw the way Lucifer started to move in jerky motions that Sam changed his game plan.  
  
“Stop.” The command rolled through the room and Lucifer stopped mid-thrust, but Gabriel understood the order differently. He understood it to stop holding himself back and so Gabriel came a fourth time this night and now it was Lucifer’s turn to whimper when his brothers’ body clamped down on his cock.  
  
“I only told Gabriel he could come whenever he wants, didn’t I Lucifer?” Lucifer was shaking in his attempt to hold himself still, to not bury himself one last time in the tight heat of his brother. “Yes, you did Sam.” The words sounded cut off, strangled, and Sam smiled at Lucifer and his evident distress. “Correct Lucifer. Let go of Gabriel.” Slowly, Lucifer pulled out and moved a bit away from Gabriel.

 

Sam got up and kneeled next to the bed. “On your back Lucifer so I’m between your legs.” Still shaking, Lucifer did as he was told but held himself up with his arms, still looking at Sam for knew orders. “Gabriel, kneel over Lucifer’s thighs and face me.” Gabriel also did as Sam told him to do, the evidence of his last release still all over his chest. Before Gabriel’s skin could connect with Lucifer, Sam gripped Lucifer’s cock. “Lucifer is still not allowed to come Gabriel, but I want to see you fucking yourself on his dick.” With a groan and muted thud, Lucifer let himself fall back on the bed when Gabriel lowered himself back on his cock.  
  
Slowly Gabriel started to move in circles. Pushed himself up and down until he switched back to grinding motions. Sam took Gabriel’s wrists in his hands and placed them on his shoulders and the archangel held on tight to Sam as he started to gain more movement and speed as he fucked himself. Sam smiled up at Gabriel, loving and sweet, right before he surged forward and sucked Gabriel down in one go. The grip Gabriel had on Sam turned painful when the archangel yelled in surprise as Sam sucked him down. Sam only grunted and bore the slight pain. When Sam started to hum around the length in his mouth, Gabriel fucked himself back on Lucifer and forward into Sam’s mouth.  
  
It was up to Gabriel to set the pace and a part of Sam pitied Lucifer because he was still not allowed to let go, but another part of Sam whispered to deny Lucifer his orgasm for the rest of the night, so he could punish him when Lucifer disobeyed him.  
  
Agreeing with the second part, Sam pulled back and stopped Gabriel’s movements with a hard grip to the archangels’ hips. Gabriel was breathing hard when Sam stopped him. “Get off Lucifer and kneel on the bed, face to the headboard. Lucifer, scoot over.” Once again, both angels did as they were told while Sam pulled off his shoes before he joined his angels on the bed. “Hands on the wall Gabriel.” Sam took his place behind Gabriel once the archangel was in the position Sam wanted him.

“You’re doing so good for me Gabriel.” A kiss to the shoulder. “Took everything I told Lucifer to do…” Another kiss to the neck. “Came so often you wanted to stop, but you’re still enduring.” Kiss to the side of his throat. “You were so good with Lucifer. Can you be this good for me too, Gabriel?” Hands ghosting over warm skin. When Gabriel only nodded instead if an actual answer, Sam nipped sharply on the archangels’ neck. “What was that, Gabriel?” “Yes, Sam. I will be good for you.” A soothing kiss to the abused skin. “I’m glad to hear that Gabriel. I want you to give me a mirror. Right in front of us. I want to see your face when I fuck you.” Sam saw the way Gabriel swallowed hard and without his trademark snap, the wall in front of them was covered by a large mirror.

 

“Perfect, my beautiful archangel…” Sam caught Gabriel’s eyes in the mirror as he closed his hands around the archangels’ balls. “I’m going to fuck you now, Gabriel. Just me, and you will watch us in the mirror. I will only stop when you come for me one last time Gabriel. You will come on my cock up your ass, all over the mirror, clear?” Gabriel held Sam’s eyes in the mirror and knew better now and added a “Yes, Sam” to his nod.  
  
Where Lucifer had been slow when he pushed himself inside, Sam didn’t hold back and bottomed out with one thrust. The fact that he was still completely clothed, minus the tie and jacket, only a small patch of skin visible where he pulled his cock out of his pants, was highly arousing.  
  
Gabriel lowered his head in pleasure but never stopped watching himself getting fucked by Sam in the mirror. His own cock bouncing up and down with every thrust Sam gave. When Sam saw his own tie dancing around Gabriel’s neck, he grabbed the dark material to pull Gabriel back against his chest, his other hand held onto the archangels’ hip.  
  
Searching Gabriel’s eyes, Sam leaned closer and started to whisper. Lucifer was watching them in the mirror as well. “You look so good now Gabriel. So tight around my cock even with all the prep Lucifer gave you, the way he fucked you and you fucked yourself on his cock. Does it fell good to go from his cold cock to my warm one? Feeling me splitting you open right after him?” Gabriel nodded wildly, and Sam loosened his grip on the tie to allow Gabriel to speak. “Yes, Sam. Feels good, cold to warm and getting fucked by both of you.” Sam chuckled and buried himself deep in Gabriel’s body with a hard thrust that had Gabriel bow his back in a beautiful arch. “I could watch you for days Gabriel… just like this. All pleasure, ass pressed against my cock and you waiting to get fucked. What do you think about it Gabriel? You… all chained up and whenever you don’t have a cock filling you up you would have a toy deep in your ass. How does that sound?”

Gabriel whimpered and lowered his head, still watching Sam fucking him in the mirror through his eyelashes. “No… not like that… want… want to watch you do all of this to Lucifer. Want to see him all loose. Want to watch you take him apart.” Moaning at the picture Gabriel created in his head, Sam pulled almost all the way out only to push back in slowly when he locked eyes with Lucifer.  
  
“Would you like that Lucifer? To be my fucktoy? To get me off as often as I want?” Lucifer shuddered at the thought. “Only if you allow Gabriel more than just to watch.”  
  
Sam’s grin in the mirror was sharp and any other time Gabriel would question the hunters’ sanity, but it was Sam’s answer that kicked Gabriel finally over the edge. “Of course, Lucifer. I would love to see you getting fucked by our pretty Messenger here… with his tight, hot ass around my cock.”

With one last thrust into his core, Gabriel came all over the mirror like Sam told him to. The pleasure racing through his body was blinding and hot and it tuned everything else out when Gabriel let himself fall into the wave crashing through him.  
  
When Gabriel’s body and mind reconnected, he found himself as the filling of a sandwich between a naked Lucifer and a still clothed Sam. Whose erection was poking him in the back. Why didn’t allow Sam himself to cum as well? A chuckle against his neck. “Don’t worry about me too much Gabriel. I think your brother is loathing my order of him not allowed to cum and I must take advantage of that. You’ll get a free show of your brother being my next victim tonight.”  
  
Lucifer’s answer was something between a groan of despair and a moan of pleasure.

 


End file.
